Sayonara
by jiyi13
Summary: One-Shoot . Cinta terlarang . Membuat Ino terlampau sakit. Dan pergi meninggalkan jepang


**Cast : Ino Yamanaka, Naruto uzumaki**

 **Rating:T**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Maaf Kalau Gaje**

 **Sayonara**

 **Author Jiyi13**

Aku sakit melihat adik sepupuku berciuman dengan kekasih nya ,rasa sakit ini begitu membuat lutut ku lemas,perasaan yang dulu kembali lagi menguap memenuhi rongga hati ku,mencintainya memang salah, aku selalu menyalahkan diri ku sendiri dengan perasaan bodoh ini,semuanya tak adil di saat aku bisa memahami perasaan ku , tapi kenapa hatiku terpikat kepada Sepupu ku sendiri,aku sangat menyedihkan, tak ada satu orang pun yang tau perasaan yang menyesakkan ini.

Aku selalu memendam nya dalam diam ku dan tawa palsu ku, aku terlalu takut kehilangan sesorang yang ku sayangi , apalagi jika harus kehilangan Naruto sepupu ku yang ku maksud itu. Yang paling menyakitkan buat ku disaat Naruto menceritakan kekasih nya, dia menceritakan kekasih nya membuat ku ingin menangis , apalagi melihat nya berciuman dengan Hinata sang kekasih sempur na nya Itu membuat ku , Ingin membanting semua benda yang ada di hadapan ku dan mengurung diri di ruang yang sempit dan Ini terlihat keterlaluan , tapi aku sudah memendam nya sudah cukup lama sudah dua tahun lebih , aku menyimpan perasaan ini dengan sempurna.

Pulang sekolah aku berjalan dengan lemasnya tak ada lagi perasaan senang , yang ada perasaan gundah, aku berjalan pelan , jika mengingat Naruto sangat menyesakkan , aku sampai di halte dan menduduk kan pantatku di kursi halte, tidak menunggu lama Bus datang, aku langsung naik.

" _Tadaima_ ," Ibu ku sedang memasak makanan , mungkin buat nanti malam entahlah aku malas menanyakan nya.

"Kau sudah pulang , Ino kau kenapa? Naru-" aku tak peduli dengan perkataan ibu ku , aku menaiki tangga dengan berlari

 _Cklek_

Aku membuka pintu kamarku,mataku membulat melihat Naruto ada di kamar ku, sesorang yang ingin ku hindari ada di kamar ku..

"Oh kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran bodoh nya.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan nya ,dia sudah tau tanpa menunggu jawaban ku.

"Kau kenapa , kenapa mata mu sembab?" Naruto terlihat khawatir pada ku, aku tak ingin berbicara apa pun kepada Naruto. Biarkan saja aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri.

"Pulang lah!, aku ingin sendiri, aku lelah " aku berucap kepadanya dengan mata sayu

"Tapi kau kenapa?, apa yang terjadi dengan mu?"

"A-ku hanya ingi sendiri pulanglah, tolong tinggal kan aku" aku tak bisa menahan air mata ku , aku menangis di hadapan Naruto yang mematung, karena selama ini aku tak pernah menangis di hadapan nya.

Aku kira Naruto akan meninggal kan ku , tapi tiba tiba Naruto merengkuh ku kedalam pelukan nya. Dia mengusap rambut ku lembut , aku menangis sekencang kencang nya dan membasahi kemeja putihnya

"Siapa yang membuat mu menangis? aku akan menghajar nya"

Aku hanya menangis di pelukan nya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

Naruto sudah pulang aku memaksanya agar dia pulang , diapun pulang sebenar nya dia tidak mau meninggal kan ku, jika aku tak menceritakan apa yang membuat ku menangis. Aku berbohong . jika besok saja aku akan menceritakan nya , aku sekarang ingin menenangkan diri.

Sejak kejadian Itu aku terus menghindari diri dari Naruto . Dengan berbagai alasan, jika aku ingin lebih fokus dengan pelajaran karena dua minggu lagi , akan di adakan ujian , untuk penentuan kelulusan siswa tingkat akhir.

"Baik lah aku mengerti , tapi tolong jangan terus menghidari ku,aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu , tapi aku merasa kau terus menghindariku"

"Itu mungkin , hanya perasaan mu saja Naruto, aku sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini. Lagipula kau masih ada Hinata" Ucap ku , agar Naruto tak merasa curiga dengan perilaku ku.

"Terserah kau saja" Ucap nya dan berlalu pergi , aku yakin Naruto pasti kecewa kepadaku

Maaf Naruto suatu saat aku akan memberitahumu

Dua bulan aku menjalani hari hari ku tanpa ada Naruto, sekarang Hari kelulusan,kami semua memakai pakaian formal , aku melihat Naruto menggandeng Hinata, Hinata sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Naruto begitu pun sebalik nya. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi, aku hanya tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan yang meyesakkan.

Aku memantapkan hatiku dan melangkah menghampiri Naruto , jantung ku berdetakk keras , seperti menunggu hasil ujian.

Aku berada di hadapan nya dengan senyum palsu ku, aku mengulurkan tangan ku, Naruto hanya melihat ku , tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Selamat,aku tak menyangka kau lulus,kau kan bodoh, hei kenapa kau tak menerima jabat tangan ku , aku kecewa" ucap ku dengan leluconn bodoh ku,aku tertawa hambar

Naruto menerima jabat tangan ku dengan cengiran bodohnya

"Terimakasih, aku kira kau akan melupakan ku."

Hinata tersenyum dengan interaksi kami , dia benar benar sempurna, senyuman nya pun sangat membuat nya cantik , pantas Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata

"Hinata , selamat ya kau juga lulus,aku menunggu undangan kalian" Hinata tersenyum malu dengan perkataan ku

"t-terimakasih Ino- _san"_

"Hei Naruto jaga Hinata , jangan membuat nya menangis!, aku pamit dulu ,teman teman ku menunggu ku _Bye_ "

"Tentu saja aku tak akan membuat nya menangis," Teriak Naruto

"Ibu aku pamit, jaga kesehatan ibu dan ayah, ayah jangan terus meminum arak, dan Ibu jangan menangis , aku akan pergi membuat ayah dan Ibu, banggga pada ku" aku memeluk mereka berdua , aku tersenyum melihat ibu ku menangis.

"Ibu aku menitip kan , surat Ini untuk Naruto,aku tidak memberitahu nya jika aku akan melanjutkan _Study_ di Amerika," Ibu mengangguk dan memeluk ku lagi

Aku berjalan , menuju pesawat, aku memutuskan untuk menerima beasiswa ke Amerika, karena aku akan memulai hidup baru di sana, _Sayonara_ Naruto

 **Author Pov**

"Naruto Ini ada Surat dari Ino, Bacalah" Ucap Ibu Ino

Naruto menurut dan mulai membacanya

' _ **Hai Naruto , mungkin di saat kau membaca Surat ku Ini . Aku berada di pesawat, maaf aku tak bisa memberitahu mu , aku tidak mau kau menangis karena ku hahah , jangan marah padaku ya , aku akan kembali , kau tenang saja.**_

 _ **Sebenar nya ada yang ingin ku kataka langsung pada mu dari dulu , tapi aku benar benar tak bisa, aku takut kau kecewa pada ku . jadi aku menulis saja surat ini**_

 _ **Maaf aku selalu menghindarimu aku takut merusak hubungan mu dan Hinata, dan aku takut perasaan bodoh ini akan menghancurkan persahabatan kita dan hubungan persaudaraan kita, soal waktu aku menangis di hadapan mu, karena aku patah hati ,kau pasti tidak percaya jika aku mengalaminya, kau bilang ingin menghajar , orang yang membuat ku menangis hajar saja diri mu sendiri bodoh, aku mencintai mu , aku sudah lama sangat sangat mencintai mu, tapi ku sadar , rasa ini tak seharus nya ada. Aku memutuskan untuk menerima beasiswa , dan mulai hidup baru di Amerika, dan akan melupakan mu, '**_

 _ **Sayonara Naruto-kun**_

 _ **Gomene~..**_

Naruto meremas kertas itu , dia menyesali ketidak pekaan nya, seharus nya dia tau kenapa Ino menangis , seharus nya dia tak mementingkan dirinya sendiri, semuanya sudah terlambat tak ada waktu untuk menyesalinya, dia benar benar merasa bodoh

 _ **Fin**_

Maaf yang menungu chapter secret Love belum bisa melanjutkan karena berbagai alasan dan kecerobohanku ,tadinya kau mau hiatus aja tapi, ngga jadi. Lah

RnR minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Maaf membosankan


End file.
